25 Desember
by TheSpiritOfToge
Summary: Allen Walker, seorang anak panti asuhan yang diadopsi oleh keluarga kaya. Keluarga itu memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang kesepian. Bagaimana kehidupan Allen setelah ini? Rate T untuk jaga-jaga.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Yang pasti DGM bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Hoshino Katsura

**Warning: **AU, sedikit OOC, Laven, Chara Death, dan lain-lain

**.**

**.**

**Allen's POV**

Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Allen Walker. Murid di Black Order Junior High School. Sekarang aku menduduki kelas 9. Aku memiliki saudara yang bernama Lavi Bookman Jr. Meski begitu, kami bukanlah saudara kandung. Hanya saja, ayah Lavi, yang bernama Cross Marian itu mengangkatku menjadi anak kedua-nya. Cross memiliki istri, Mana Walker. Singkatnya, Mana adalah ibuku sekarang. Meski aku dan keluarga Lavi itu tidak berhubungan darah, tapi kami berempat hidup layaknya keluarga normal.

Ah, iya. Ada yang belum kukatakan. Keluarga Lavi itu keluarga konglomerat. Keluarga kaya, pastinya. Aku merasa bangga, sekaligus senang bisa menjadi anak dari Cross Marian dan Mana Walker, saudara dari Lavi Bookman Jr. Meski hanya angkat, tapi bagiku, ini adalah pengalaman paling berarti. Walaupun sebenarnya aku merasakan adanya keganjalan..

Lavi sangat baik padaku. Dia banyak menceritakan kepadaku soal dunia luar. Ternyata, dunia luar itu sangat mengasyikan. Aku baru mengerti tentang dunia luar saat aku berumur 14 tahun (kelas 9). Soalnya, sebelum aku diangkat menjadi anak dari Cross, aku tinggal di panti asuhan. Memang menyebalkan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Orang tua kandungku meninggalkanku tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun. Aku tidak pernah tahu siapa orang tua kandungku. Ketua pengurus panti asuhan, Komui Lee, tidak pernah menceritakan apapun padaku. Kalau kutanya siapa orang tuaku, paling-paling dia hanya menjawab, "Belum saatnya aku memberitahumu." Atau "Sabarlah, suatu saat aku akan memberitahumu.". Begitu-begitu saja. Rasanya ingin sekali aku memecahkan kacamata sok jeniusnya itu. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Jika sekarang aku melakukannya, memang bisa. Tapi yang aku pikirkan adalah asuransi hidupku. **ASURANSI HIDUP**! Mengerikan sekali jika membayangkan bagaimana kehidupanku setelah aku memecahkan kacamatanya. Serendah-rendahnya khayalan adalah dia akan mengeluarkan Komurin II. Spesial untukku.

Bagaimana aku bisa masuk ke kehidupan orang kaya? Inilah jawabannya..

_**-Flashback- **_**(still Allen's POV)**

Cross datang ke panti asuhanku bersama Mana dan Lavi. Kabarnya, mereka dekat sekali dengan pemilik panti asuhan itu, Komui. Saat itu, aku sedang kebetulan lewat dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka secara diam-diam. Begini percakapannya..

Lavi: "Papa, aku ingin punya saudara.. Tidakkah papa berpikir untuk mengadopsi salah seorang disini?"

Cross: "Apa kurang perhatian papa untukmu?"

Lavi: "Bukan begitu, papa. Aku hanya selalu merasa kesepian. Papa kan bekerja sebagai Notaris. Memang papa adalah bos disana, tapi papa selalu bangun siang karena papa sering begadang dengan alasan nggak bisa tidur. Lalu tiap pulang kerja, papa selalu sibuk mengukur tanah, mencari lokasi rumah, dan lain-lain. Sedangkan mama, karena dia arsitek, selalu menghabiskan waktu di proyek. Membuat rancangan bangunan, dan sebagainya. Lalu dengan siapa aku mempunyai teman bicara? Aku ingin sekali memiliki saudara. Tapi mama tidak bisa memiliki anak lagi, karena dulu, mama terkena penyakit kanker rahim sehingga rahimnya harus diangkat. Dengan begitu aku gagal mewujudkan khayalan untuk mempunyai adik. Aku ingin—"

Cross: "Ya, ya. Papa akan memilih salah satu anak panti asuhan disini untuk papa jadikan sebagai saudaramu," Cross memotong ocehan—(atau mungkin lebih tepatnya) protesannya Lavi.

Lavi: "Benarkah? Asyiik~~ Papa memang papa yang paling baik!"

Mana: "Cross, coba pikir baik-baik. Kita adalah keluarga kaya, terpandang. Tidak seharusnya kita mengadopsi anak dari panti asuhan ini! Apa kata tetangga kalau seandainya kita mengangkat anak dari panti asuhan yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya?"

Cross: "Hm.. soal itu bisa diatur nanti.."

Mana: "…"

Cross: "Komui-san, bisakah saya mengadopsi salah seorang anak disini?" tanya Cross

Komui: "Oh, bisa. Dengan senang hati. Anda yakin ingin mengadopsi seorang anak disini?"

Cross: "Ya, begitulah."

Komui: "Kalau begitu, saya harus mengumpulkan anak-anak dan meminta anda untuk memilihnya."

Cross: "Baiklah."

Komui meminta seluruh anak di panti asuhan itu untuk berbaris. Kemudian..

Cross: "Nah, Lavi. Silakan pilih salah satu di antara mereka."

Komui: "Bukankah anda yang akan memilihnya, General?"

Cross: "Ah, bukan. Sebenarnya yang meminta adalah anak saya."

Lavi: "Hm.. Itu.. ah, tidak, tidak. Itu.. bukan.. ng..," Gumam Lavi pelan sambil menunjuk kecil di sekumpulan anak panti asuhan itu

Lavi(lagi): "Ah, dia!" Lavi berseru dengan senyum semangatnya sambil menarik tangan seorang anak sebayanya yang terbungkus sarung tangan. Cross, Mana, dan Komui menoleh pada anak itu. Cross tersenyum, sedangkan Mana terlihat cemberut.

"Namaku Lavi! Mulai sekarang kamu akan menjadi saudara angkat—ah, tidak, saudara kandungku. Aku akan menganggapmu begitu. Yoroshiku!" Lavi melempar senyum cerahnya yang bagaikan matahari menyinari rambut putih anak itu.

"Yo.. Yoroshiku..," Balas anak itu dengan mata besarnya yang seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa dia bingung. Bingung karena tiba-tiba ada orang asing yang menarik tangannya.

"Apa kamu sudah merasa tepat dengan pilihanmu, Junior-kun?"

"Tentu saja, Komui-san! Saya sangat senang," jawab Lavi girang. Ya, dia terlihat sangat senang ketika melihat seorang anak berambut putih yang bernama Allen pada pandangan pertama. Dia merasa sesosok Malaikat telah masuk ke kehidupannya dan memberinya cahaya yang bagai salju.

"Baiklah, Komui-san, saya permisi dulu," Cross pamit dan sedikit membungkuk, namun bisa jelas terlihat bahwa pembawaannya sangatlah berwibawa

"Hai', jaga dirimu dan keluargamu baik-baik," balas Komui dengan senyum yang ramah.

Sekarang aku dan keluarga Lavi pergi ke suatu tempat dengan menaiki mobil. Aku bergumam kagum, melihat mobil mewah yang harganya entah berapa itu. Pasti aku tidak bisa membelinya. Tentu saja. Aku 'kan keluaran panti asuhan.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, aku melihat bangunan.. bukan, ini rumah. Rumah yang.. oh, benar-benar tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Rasanya mataku tidak ingin berpaling dari rumah itu.

Aku kaget ketika Lavi menuntunku untuk turun dari mobil dengan tangannya. Dia tersenyum, bagaikan seorang pangeran yang menuntun Tuan Putri-nya untuk turun dari tangga. Aku pun balas tersenyum. Lavi membawaku ke rumah itu. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya aku mau dibawa kemana? Tapi aku hanya mengikuti saja. Tidak bertanya apapun.

Lavi menuntunku ke rumah mewah itu yang ternyata adalah rumahnya dia. Seperti biasa, dia tersenyum. Sambil menjelaskan bagian-bagian rumahnya. Termasuk bahan-bahan bangunan itu. Benar-benar detail..

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Yak, aku sudah menceritakan bagaimana Alkisah aku bisa ada disini sekarang. Kalian mau tahu sekarang aku dimana? Aku berada di kamarku. Kamar di rumah mewah itu. Kamar pemberian Lavi. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya.. melupakan orang yang pertama kali memberikanku kamar. Soalnya, dulu, sewaktu aku masih di panti asuhan, aku tidur di ruang tengah, menggunakan kasur lipat. Aku berbagi tempat dengan teman-temanku yang ada disana. Sesak.. sesak sekali..

Sekarang, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Aku segera bergegas untuk sarapan. Oh ya, kemarin aku membeli mitarashi dango di kantin sekolah. Jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot turun ke dapur hanya untuk mengambil sarapan. Setelah makan, aku mandi, kemudian menjadwalkan pelajaran hari ini. Setelah itu, barulah aku turun ke lantai paling bawah. Eh? Aku belum bilang sesuatu ya? Kamarku berada di lantai 3. Lantai 2 itu kamarnya Lavi, sedangkan lantai 1 itu kamar Cross dan Mana. Tapi ketika aku turun ke lantai 2, aku tidak melihat Lavi sama sekali. Aku pikir mungkin dia sudah berangkat.

"Ayah, bunda, saya pamit dulu."

"Ya, konsentrasilah belajar. Sekarang kamu duduk di kelas 9. Sebentar lagi kamu akan menghadapi kelulusan."

"Iya, General. Saya mengerti."

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, jangan panggil aku General. Panggil saja Cross."

"Ha.. hai'! Hontou ni sumimasen.. tadi saya kelepasan," jawabku gugup.

"Ajari Lavi-kun kalau dia belum mengerti ya," kata Mana dengan senyuman seorang ibu. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan adanya aku di rumah ini.

"Baik, baiklah..," aku menjawab sambil membungkuk 45 derajat.

Aku segera keluar dari rumah dan membuka pintu gerbang, kemudian menutupnya kembali, setelah itu berdiri di depan gerbang rumahku. Guna menunggu Angkutan Umum yang lewat buat dicegat. Yah, habis, meskipun aku anak dari keluarga orang kaya, tapi aku nggak punya kendaraan sama sekali. Soalnya, aku 'kan menyandang gelar 'murid teladan' di Black Order Junior High School. Murid teladan umur 14 tahun mana sih, yang bawa-bawa kendaraan?

"Yo, Allen!"

Seseorang menyapaku dengan suara semangat yang nggak ada tandingannya itu. Sepertinya dia baru datang dari arah kiri. Rambut merah, dengan menaiki motor ninja yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"La.. Lavi.."

Aku baru tahu kalau Lavi punya motor ninja. Habisnya aku nggak pernah tahu kapan dia berangkat sekolah, ataupun pulang sekolah. Ini pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya saat mau berangkat sekolah, meski kita serumah.

"Mau berangkat bareng?" tanya Lavi tanpa ragu-ragu. Kemudian aku menilai dirinya sebagai orang yang cuek.

"Aku sedang menunggu Angkutan Umum yang lewat, kok. Lavi duluan saja," kataku menolak. Aku sadar, mungkin penolakanku agak nggak sopan. Tapi aku bersikap begitu karena aku tidak mau merepotkan dia.

"Angkutan Umum mesti bayar, kan? Mending sama aku saja. Nggak bayar, kok. Hehe. _Itung-itung _buat _ngirit_ duit dari Mana, kan?"

"Ha.. hai'.."

Aku sudah tidak bisa menolak lagi. Meskipun kata-kata Lavi nggak memaksa, tapi nada-nya sudah bikin aku terpojok.

Aku dibonceng Lavi dengan motor ninja-nya. Bagaimana kelanjutan perjalananku ke Black Order Junior High School ya..?

**-To Be Continued-**

**Lavi: **"Wah, aku naik motor ninja! Keren~!"

**Allen: **"Aku disini sebagai adek atau kakaknya Lavi, toh?"

**Toge:** "Hm.. ditentukan berdasarkan tanggal lahir aja ya."

**Mana:** "Aku disini sebagai ISTRI Cross Marian?"

**Toge: **"Namanya 'fanfic', apa aja bisa. =v=b"

**Allen: **"Kok, judulnya nggak nyambung sama isinya?"

**Toge: **"Tunggu aja di chapter selanjutnya!"

**Cross: **"Baiklah, para Readers, apabila kalian ingin me-review chapter ini, kami mohon dengan sangat agar tidak nge-flame. Karena kami tidak ingin ada jarak antara pembaca dengan author." *alesan*

**Lavi: **"Untuk yang baca sampai habis, kemudian tidak me-review, kami ucapkan terima kasih banyak!"

**Allen: **"Untuk yang sekadar buka, tapi nggak baca juga makasih ya!"

**Toge: **"Atau untuk yang cuma lihat judul cerita ini juga makasih, deh!"

**Mana: **"Buat yang udah bersedia baca summary-nya aja, kami ucapkan terima kasih."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **DGM milik Hoshino Katsura.

**Warning: **AU, sedikit OOC, Chara Death, dan lain-lain.

**.**

**.**

_Aku dibonceng Lavi dengan motor ninja-nya. Bagaimana kelanjutan perjalananku ke Black Order Junior High School ya..?_

**.**

**.**

**Normal's POV**

Brum! Brum! Brum! (AN: author nggak tahu gimana bunyi mesin motor ninja)

Lavi menancap gas dengan kecepatan 80 km/h. Yah, maklumilah, 'kan daerah rumahnya Lavi itu bukan di jantung kota. Jadi, ya, nggak begitu rame. Suara mesin motor ninja yang senada dengan warna rambutnya itupun berbunyi nyaring nan melengking. (?)

**.**

Allen nampak kebingungan, namun bukan karena ada alat tulis yang ketinggalan atau karena sapu tangannya yang tertinggal, tapi karena dia bingung menyesuaikan suasana di perjalanan ke Black Order Junior High School ini. Kalau dari berangkat, terus sudah sampai di Black Order Junior High School nggak ngomong-ngomong atau basa-basi sama Lavi ya nggak enak, 'kan? Terkesan nggak sopan sama orang yang sudah mau sukarela mengantarkan ke sekolah, iya 'nggak? Untungnya, karena Allen terkenal sebagai 'murid teladan' di Black Order Junior High School, selain disiplin, dia juga murid yang cerdas dan pintar. Dia pandai 'memungut' hikmah dari segala peristiwa yang ada.

Kesimpulan: Allen telah mendapatkan ilham untuk berbasa-basi dengan Lavi. Begini basa-basinya..

**.**

"Eh, Lavi. Tadi kamu habis dari arah kiri, 'kan? Darimana?" (AN: ini ceritanya masih dibonceng gitu, lho)

"Apa?"

"Tadi kamu habis darimana?" Allen mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan penuh cinta (?)

"Hah?"

"TADI KAMU HABIS DARIMANA?" Allen mengulangi pertanyaannya. Kali ini dengan penuh caps lock.

"Hah? Apanya yang habis?" (AN: Lavi benar-benar nggak denger apa yang Allen bicarain, lho. Jadi jangan salahkan Lavi, ya. Tapi authornya~)

"**TADI KAMU HABIS DARIMANA? JADI ORANG JANGAN BUDEK-BUDEK AMAT BISA, NGGAK?**" Allen bertanya—(lebih tepatnya membentak) Lavi dengan pose berdiri di jok motor dan mencekik leher Lavi. Nampaknya Allen sudah naik pitam dan nggak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Kali ini dengan penuh caps lock dan bold.

"**U.. UWOO.. AEEN!**" (baca: Allen)

Lavi tersentak. Berusaha mencari oksigen, serta menyetir dengan baik, benar, dan tepat. (?)

Suasana kembali serius, ketika Allen melihat mobil sedan silver tepat di belokan perempatan. Coba kalau Allen nggak _nyekik_ Lavi. Lavi juga nggak bakalan menyetir ugal-ugalan.

Saat ini, motor ninja Lavi dan mobil sedan silver—entah milik siapa—itu beradu pandang. Kurang lebih jarak mereka sekarang kurang dari 400 meter. Di perempatan sempit.. kecepatan 80 km/h.. ini, sih, tinggal nunggu siapa yang duluan 'dipanggil' saja, _deh_.

"Lavi, awas!"

Allen pun melepaskan cekikannya dari Lavi dan kembali duduk layaknya penumpang waras (?), karena memahami keadaan. Lavi mengerutkan keningnya. Dia tidak mengambil oksigen dahulu karena sibuk dengan 'objeknya'. Mata _emerald_nya tiba-tiba membesar, pupil matanya mengecil, dan mulutnya terbuka 2 centimeter. Otaknya—yang hanya jenius apabila menyangkut masalah kendaraan—mulai mencerna keadaan yang sepertinya sulit dihindari itu. Tapi, ada masalah yang paling penting, nih..

**.**

"Allen, kok, motor _gue_ nggak bisa di-rem, ya?"

Nah, ini, nih.. kalo yang punya motor nggak tahu banyak tentang motornya sendiri.

"_Lha_? '_Kok_, tanya sama _gue_? Yang punya motor ini _elo_, 'kan?" Allen menjawab pertanyaan Lavi sekenanya. Jawaban Allen yang _gue-elo_ itu, sih, Cuma ikut-ikutan Lavi saja.

'_Eh, tadi Lavi bilang 'gue'? Aku yang salah denger? Atau Lavi yang salah ngomong?'_

Di sisi lain, Lavi pun memiliki pemikiran yang sama seperti Allen.

'_Apa? Tadi Allen bilang 'gue-elo'? Gue tadi salah denger, 'kan? Oya, gue kan belum korek kuping 6 bulan! Pasti gue yang salah denger!'_

**.**

Gara-gara kebanyakan mikir yang nggak penting, alnasib, motor ninja Lavi nabrak mobil sedan silver itu.

Allen jatuh dari motor, motor ninjanya menindih tangan kiri Allen. Posisi Allen saat ini _tengkurep_. Berbeda dengan Lavi. Lavi saat ini berpose dengan wajah _nemplok_ di kaca depan mobil sedan silver itu. Tepat di depan kaca sopir. Soalnya tadi Lavi sempet loncat ke depan pas nabrak mobil sedan silver itu. Otomatis Lavi bisa lihat siapa yang nyetir, _dong_..

**.**

"A.. aduh.."

Lavi berusaha 'menaikkan' ikat kepala yang sekarang menutupi mata _emerald_nya itu. Dengan pelan-pelan dia menaikkannya, karena tangan kirinya sedang mati rasa. Saat ikat kepalanya sudah terangkat sampai dahi, betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat 'siapa' yang ada di depan matanya saat ini. Manusia..? Sepertinya bukan. Monster..? Bukan juga. Yang ini lebih mirip manusia. Lalu apa, ya..? Lavi tidak berniat untuk menentukan 'siapakah' atau 'apa-kah' yang ada di depan matanya saat ini. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, tubuhnya seakan tidak bisa digerakkan, matanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Semuanya seakan menjauh dari pandangannya, dan.. gelap. Semua pandangan Lavi saat ini gelap. Sepertinya dia pingsan. Tak berapa lama setelah melihat 'siapa' yang ada di depan matanya. Bagaimana dengan Allen? Hm.. keadaannya sama seperti Lavi. Dia tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lavi's POV**

"Ah.."

Perlahan aku membuka mataku. Tempat apa ini? Semuanya putih. Warna ini.. rasanya aku pernah kenal. Ah, iya. Ini 'kan warna rambut Allen. Tapi.. ini dimana?

Aku bangun pelan-pelan. Badanku rasanya sakit semua. Semua yang kulihat saat ini memang aneh. Tapi, ada yang lebih aneh.

"Ma.. mataku?"

Memang aku merasa penglihatanku lebih 'sempit' sedari tadi bangun tidur dan ternyata benar, mata kananku saat ini diperban.

**.**

Aku meraba daerah di sekitar mataku yang diperban. Betapa kagetnya aku, ketika tidak merasakan keberadaan mata kananku.

"A.. apa? Tidak.. ini tidak mungkin.."

Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa aku harus kehilangan sebelah mata emeraldku? Padahal, selama ini, aku selalu membanggakan mata emeraldku. Aku bangga karena terlahir sebagai anak yang memiliki mata indah, dan juga bercahaya. Aku berusaha mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.. _Ah, _iya, aku kecelakaan, ya? Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menerimanya. Hanya karena kecelakaan, lantas aku kehilangan sebelah mataku? Aku bertanya.. dan terus bertanya.. walau tak seorang pun yang menjawab..

**.**

Aku menghentikan kegiatan berpikirku, ketika sesaat teringat akan Allen. Oh, iya.. dimana dia..?

Aku keluar dari pintu kamar tempat aku pingsan tadi. Setelah aku keluar, aku melihat sekeliling dengan bingung. Sepi. Itulah yang kata yang terbenak di kepalaku. Sepertinya bangunan ini memang terdiri dari beberapa kamar. Setiap kamar memiliki nomor. Aku berbalik, melihat kembali pintu kamar tempat aku pingsan tadi. Kamarku nomor 202. Di bawah nomor itu, terdapat namaku yang tertera disana, Lavi.

**.**

Awalnya aku hanya cuek dengan apa yang aku lihat itu. Tapi, kemudian aku berpikir sambil menopang daguku, tempat ini.. apa ya? Aku belum pernah kesini. Apa Allen juga ada disini?

Aku berjalan dengan tenang mengelilingi satu persatu kamar yang tertera nomor dan nama 'penghuni'nya. Barang kali Allen juga ada di sekitar sini. Begitu pikirku.

**.**

Tepat di depan kamar nomor 208, tertera nama "Allen Walker" disitu. Aku kaget, bercampur senang. Sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadari adanya tetesan air mata yang jatuh ke pipiku. Senyum bahagia terpancar di bibirku. Aku senang karena dia masih ada 'disini'. Aku tidak ingin dia pergi..

**.**

Cklek!

"Allen..?"

Aku membuka pintu kamar itu dengan sangat perlahan. Sambil sekali menyebut nama penghuni kamar itu dengan suara pelan. Tapi tidak ada yang menyahut. Saat aku mendekati 'tempat tidur' penghuni kamar itu..

"Cih.."

Sepertinya Allen belum siuman. Senyum yang tadinya menghiasi wajahku pun lenyap sudah. Badanku tiba-tiba saja terasa lemas, hingga aku terhempas di kursi sebelah kiri Allen. Entah telah berapa lama aku terdiam, melihat wajahnya yang damai, dan tenang. Terlihat seperti sedang bahagia di alam bawah sadarnya. Andai.. aku juga bisa merasakannya..

Aku menggenggam tangan kiri Allen. Melihat wajahnya yang tenang apabila tertidur itu.. entah mengapa aku malah jadi merasa sedih.. aku tidak suka dia yang tenang.. aku lebih suka dirinya yang bersemangat..

"Hontou ni sumimasen, Allen.."

**To Be Continued**

**Lavi: **"Kok sedikit amat fic-nya?"

**Toge: **"Iya, maaf. Habisnya lagi buntu ide, ini.. ~.~"

**Allen: **"Katanya judulnya bakal ada kaitannya di chapter selanjutnya.."

**Toge: **"Hey, sabar, dong. Lagian masih jauh, ini.."

**Allen: **"Yak, saatnya untuk balas review!"

**Lavi: **"Hm.. benar juga. _Oy_, Toge. Ayo balas review."

**Toge: **"Lavi wakilkan, ya."

**Lavi: ***sigh* "Yasudah, aku yang wakilkan."

**Reikyaku Kinri**, soal incest atau nggak-nya, sepertinya nggak, deh. Toge berusaha sebisa mungkin biar hubungan mereka sebatas saudara. ^^"a Terima kasih banyak atas review-nya yang membuat Toge bersemangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini kembali.

**Rii-chan the 12th****Alchemist**, wah, ternyata anda menyadari ke'tergesaan' itu. Mungkin sebaiknya Toge buat agar tidak terlalu tergesa-gesa. Saya akan menyampaikan hal ini pada Toge. Terima kasih atas masukan anda yang sangat berguna. Kemungkinan besar Toge akan merubahnya untuk tidak tergesa-gesa lagi di chapter selanjutnya."

**Allen: **"Saatnya ucapan terima kasih!"

**Lavi: **"Baiklah, untuk yang baca sampai habis, kemudian tidak me-review, kami ucapkan terima kasih banyak!"

**Allen: **"Untuk yang sekadar buka, tapi nggak baca juga makasih ya!"

**Toge: **"Atau untuk yang cuma lihat judul cerita ini juga makasih, deh!"


End file.
